Christmas Surprise
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Just a short little Christmas oneshot. DS


_**STARTED: Thanksgiving at 11:20 am**_

* * *

Soft clicking of heels was heard on the Manson mansions hardwood floors as a maid hurried about, looking for her boss. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted her near the fireplace.

"Ahem, uhm, Mrs. Manson?"

"Yes, Amelia, what is it?"

"Well, I just thought that I would inform you that... the Christmas tree is up and decorated and the house is the same and the turkey is currently in the oven cooking and the chef is working on the other foods. Will there be anything else, ma'am?"

"You said the turkey was cooking. What kind of turkey is it?"

"Uhm, faux. Isn't that what you requested?" Mrs. Manson turned and looked at her maid. "Yes. Samantha will _not_ eat real turkey. Something about damaging the food chain, I don't know." Amelia nodded. "Shall I prepare the dining room?"

Mrs. Manson opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell rang. "Oh! That's probably Daniel. Quickly, Amelia let him in! It isn't polite to keep someone waiting." Amelia curtsied. "Yes, ma'am." moving quickly, heels clicking on the floor, Amelia hurriedly unlocked the door and looked at the man standing there, who looked no older than 18 years old. His raven black hair blowing in the cold winter wind he turned his ice blue eyes to Amelia. "Uhm, hi." He said. "Is... Mrs. Manson here?"

"Pardon?" Amelia immediately yanked her attention from his hypnotizing eyes. "Oh! Oh! Yes, yes, she's here. Uhm... let me take your coat." Danny smiled slightly and shrugged his coat off. "Uhm, Mrs. Manson is waiting for you by the fireplace. You know where that is?"

Danny's blue eyes sparkled. "I think I can find it.." that said, he walked toward the... room with the ... fireplace. "Mrs. Manson?"

Mrs. Manson turned. "Daniel! So nice of you to make it on such short notice." Danny nodded. "Uh, yea, well, you wrote me and told me that you wanted me here... for Christmas."

"Christmas, right. Did you by chance see Samantha when you came in?" Danny shook his head. "Nope. I saw Amelia, though." Mrs. Manson scoffed. "You were supposed to see her. Ugh. Samantha never does even the _simplest_ thing that I want her to do." she grabbed her cell phone from her purse. "I'm so sorry, Daniel, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Danny smiled politely at her. "I intend to. Take your time."

Grabbing her coat, Mrs. Manson stormed onto the back porch and dialed Sam's number.

_ "Hello?"_

"Samantha! Where are you? Its Christmas, you should be home!"

"I'm trying! You'd expect there's not a lot of traffic on Christmas, but whoo! This place is packed! Just a few minutes ago, a driver yelled at me in German. It's a bloodbath out here, mom!" Samantha Manson looked around as she turned a corner. The roads were, in fact, bare. She could drive on the opposite side of the road if she felt like it. _"Well,"_ her mother said, _"Hurry up and get here. Daniel's already here and--"_

"Daniel? Danny? Danny's there!"

_ "Well, _that_ caught your attention."_

"MOM! He's my old crush!"

_ "So?"_

"So you don't invite someone's old crush to Christmas dinner!"

_ "Why not? You don't like him anymore do you?"_

Silence.

_ "Samantha?"_

"I'm in front of the house."

_ "Great! I'll have Amelia open the door for your grand arrival."_ Mrs. Manson hung up her phone. Slowly, Sam hung up hers. "Grand arrival? Yea. Sure. Seeing Danny. Fun."

* * *

"Ms. Manson! Lovely to see you again." Sam smiled slightly at Amelia. "Nice to see you too, Ammy. I see youre still working for my mother." Amelia smiled. "I get a paycheck and a bed. I am happy." Sam nodded, unconvinced. "Sure you are."

"SAMMYKINS!" mars. Manson eagerly enveloped her daughter in a hug. "Where's Danny?"

"Nice to see you too, Sammy." Her mother said, monotone, pulling away from her only daughter. "Sorry, mom. Hi, how have you been?"

"I have been fine. Thanks for asking."

"No problem, where's Danny?"

"Sam?" a male voice called out. Moving aside her mother, Sam saw the mother gorgeous man standing in the doorway to the... fireplace room. Which shall now be called the 'fire place room'; he grinned. Sam instantly brightened and grinned herself. "Danny." she quickly dropped her purse and took her coat off, and Amelia quickly retrieved them and put them inside the coat closet. Sam hurried to her childhood best friend and embraced him in a tight hug.

Mrs. Manson grinned. "Aww... see... after all these years, you two still are the best of friends." Sam blushed and pulled away from Danny. Mrs. Manson grinned. "I'll be in the kitchen, why don't you two catch up?" she grinned and walked away, leaving Sam and Danny in an awkward silence.

"So... Danny... how have you been?"

"Fine... how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Great."

"Yea, really...great."

Silence.

Sam's eyes came across the door leading to the basement theater/bowling alley "Wanna watch movies? Or bowl?"

"Bowl. I watched movies on the flight up here." a smile slowly spread across Sam's face. "Good choice. I can't wait to relive our teen years and beat you in nearly _everything_ we do together." she smirked as she walked down the stairs to the basement. Danny glared at her retreating back and followed. "Hey! You didn't beat me in _everything_." Sam laughed. "You wanna believe that? Be my guest." she bent down behind the candy counter for the theater. "Now where's that stupid--"

"The only reason you _beat_ me in everything was because I _let_ you."

"Found it!" Sam held up the remote triumphantly. She pushed the red button and one of the walls moved to the side, reveling the bowling alley. "Wait, wait, wait. '_Let_ me win'? Face it, Fenton, I _beat_ you! And... I'll beat you here, too."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure!" Danny grinned. "Fine, if I win... you... tell me why you avoided me for two weeks when we were 14." Danny smirked and Sam blushed. "Deal. And if I win... I get to take you shopping... for Goth clothes. And you have to wear 'em... for the whole time you're here." she held out her hand, Danny took it and they shook; but not before Danny's powers gave Sam a slight shock. She let out a squeal. "So... ya still have those powers, I see." Sam smirked and bent down to grab a bowling ball. Danny took this time to look her over. "Hm... _love_ your jeans, Sammy. Tell me you're going to wear them again." Sam blushed and stood up straight. "Still have the hormones of a teenage boy, _Daniel_?"

"Just bowl, _Samantha_. I have a bet to win." _'And impress Sam at the same time.' _he thought and grinned at her.

* * *

"Whoo!" Danny flinched as the sound of pins hitting the ground was heard. 'Not again.' he thought. Sam turned to him and grinned. "Your turn." Danny sighed. "Is it too late to forfeit now?" Sam's grinned widened. "Nope. But you have to go shopping." Danny sighed. "Whatever." Danny muttered, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. Sam sighed as she noticed the downhearted look on her friend's face. "Well, actually..." she began, her eyes connecting with Danny's as he looked up. "Um, I've... that is to say, I used to live here so I've bowled here a thousand times and every time you used to come down here was only to watch movies... and... That's not very fair on your part."

"So, are you, what, saying I won?"

"I'm saying that if anybody asks, then... yes, you won."

"Okay, I can live with that." he grinned at her and she smiled back. "But, uh, who wins the bet, then?" Sam paused in thought, and then she held out her hand. "Tie?" Danny shook it immediately grinned and said, "Tie."

* * *

"You're _still_ a vegetarian? Heh. I'll be sure to tell Tucker." Danny chuckled. Sam mock-glared at him. "Fine, _be_ a tattle tale." he stuck his tongue out at her. "You're a big girl, deal with it -- OW!" Danny bent down and rubbed his sore shin. "What was _that_ for?" 

"The 'big girl' comment."

"I didn't mean it like _that_."

"Oh." Silence. "Well, it was still fun anyway." Danny pouted. "You're so mean to me."

"Live with it, Fenton."

"Are you two having fun?" Mrs. Manson asked, walking into the room, Danny looked at her, "Your daughter kicked me."

"Danny's a sissy."

"HEY! I take offence to that!"

"Knew you would... sissy."

"You're so mean to me!"

"Ahem, I do not mean to interrupt, but..." a maid said, timidly. "Dinner is ready."

* * *

Thwack! 

Loud squeal.

"Danny!"

Laughter.

"Do. Not. Throw. Meat. Daniel." Sam grabbed the meat he threw at her, and threw it back. "It's not real meat, Samantha." Mrs. Manson said walking in and sitting down, somewhat far from Sam and Danny (who were TOTALLY flirting) Danny looked at Mrs. Manson, picked up the meat and threw it back at Sam. "Its. Not. Real. Meat."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ah, it's like when you two were four." Sam's mother sighed.

"I'm not four, I'm a big boy." Sam giggled. "Seriously! I've been potty trained for almost a _week_, now!"

"Thank you for that visual, Mr. Fenton." Amelia said as she walked up to the table carrying a water pitcher. Danny grinned. "No problem." Sam grinned at Danny.

"Don't you think that Samantha and Daniel make the cutest couple?" Mrs. Manson not-so-quietly asked Amelia. Danny and Sam snapped their heads to her. "Ow!" They said in unison, rubbing their now-sore necks. Amelia smiled. "Indeed they do, ma'am." she said, refilling Mrs. Manson's water glass. "I, personally, was sure you two would get together in high school." both teens turned red. "I... uh... I'm suddenly really hungry." Danny muttered. Sam nodded vigorously, "Yeah, me too!" the two of them quickly grabbed the food on the table and hurriedly put them on their plates.

Mrs. Manson grinned at Amelia who simply shook her head, smiling.

**

* * *

"Mrs. Manson _really_ wants them together." Amelia said, shuffling around the chef in the kitchen. "But Madame Manson did not like Master Daniel in high school. She had a restraining order on him." The chef replied, a slight French accent to tone. Amelia nodded. "Yes, I've... heard about that. But, apparently, she wishes them to be together. It's probably because the last time Samantha was here, she was absolutely miserable. And she noticed that when she's with Daniel... she's, well...happy."** "Mrs. Manson wants them together." Amelia said, shuffling around the chef in the kitchen. "But Madame Manson did not like Master Daniel in high school. She had a restraining order on him." The chef replied, a slight French accent to tone. Amelia nodded. "Yes, I've... heard about that. But, apparently, she wishes them to be together. It's probably because the last time Samantha was here, she was absolutely miserable. And she noticed that when she's with Daniel... she's, well...happy." 

"Who's happy?" Sam asked walking into the room, a small smile on her face. "Ah, Madame Manson we were just talking about how happy you seem." Sam blushed as she walked to the fridge, grabbing a soda from it for both her and Danny. "Well, uh... it's... not _everyday_ I see Danny, y'know. I kinda forgot how, well, fun he is." she turned and looked at the two... 'Servants' her mother had hired.

"Sam! Come look at what I can do!"

"See ya!" Turning around, she ran into the living room and saw Danny on the floor in front of the couch... doodling. He held up a drawing he did and grinned. "Like it?"

"Danny... you drew... a house... not even a very good drawing of a house." Danny scoffed. "You have _no_ taste for art."

"That is not art."

"Uncultured woman."

"My _cousin_ can draw better than that and she's three! It looks like you just drew a square, then a triangle on top of it."

Silence. "That's because I _did_..." Sam chuckled. "Figures." she sat down on the couch. "Y'know, I've been thinkin'..."

"Uh-oh."

Ignoring that, Sam continued. "anyways, you did _technically_ win the bowling bet, right?" Danny shrugged, crumpling up his "drawing". "Yea, I guess, technically." He said, casually, tossing the paper into the trash.

"Then doesn't that mean I do what you wanted me to do?"

Silence. "Hey, _yea_!" Danny jumped onto the couch. "Why did you avoid me for two weeks when we were 14?"

Sam just smiled. "For reasons you'll never know." With that said she got up and went to the tree, looking to see if her mother had sent someone out to chop down a real one. _'I swear,' _she thought,_ 'if this is a real tree...'_

"HEY!" Danny yelled out. "You can't do that! The bet was that you _tell_ me!"

"And I _did_ tell you. You never said you wanted a _direct_ answer." Danny grumbled and gave a cute little pout. Sam gave up for now on her tree investigation and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck from behind the couch. "Tell ya what. You figure it out, remember all the clues and hints from when we were kids, before you leave, and I'll tell you if you're right or not. But I'm not telling you until you figure it out." she smiled at him and gave him a slight hug before turning and going up to her old room. Danny continued pouting and grumbled something about cute Goth girls not keeping their end of the deal.

_**ENDED: 11/27/05 at 4:43 pm**_


End file.
